Chris little energy ball
by rista07d
Summary: While watching his lover Chris thinks about their relationship and how the high flyer managed to get to his heart. Slash. Chris/Evan


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these guys.  
****Warnings: Slash and slight cursing.  
****A/N: Ok this one I wrote about 2 months ago, so it isn't as old as my other. Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes!**

* * *

Chris Jericho was lying on the bed with his head slightly up thank to a pillow while he watched his young lover move around the room, singing along with some song on the radio. The brunette looked so young, so carefree and happy while getting ready, it was so different from himself. Yet somehow the guy had manage to catch his eye, his attention and crept his way into his heart. Something Chris had thought to be absolutely impossible, after all he had sworn to himself to never let someone in his heart ever again. But than suddenly this guy comes along and he managed to not only steal his heart but also made him believe in love again.

He snorted softly, knowing that he was probably making the biggest mistake of his life by letting this youngster into his life and more importantly in his heart. He just knew that one day the brunette would get tired of him and leave him for someone younger and better. Come on he was turning 40 in November while his little heart thief would only turn 28 in March next year, that made him more than 12 years older than his lover. It was that little fact that had him wondering countless times why someone would ever want him if he was so much older. There were so many good looking young guys in their business, in this world, why would his little energy ball fall for him? Someone not only much older than him but also someone that bore the marks of his past.

"Stop it!" He was a little startled by the surprisingly stern voice of his lover.

A little confused he raised an eyebrow at his lover. Not used to the normally happy brown eyes glaring at him like they did right now. Yet he wasn't intimidated, only a little amused. "Stop what" he asked nonchalant.

"Thinking badly of yourself" came the almost hissing response. "And don't try to deny it Chris, it was written all over your face."

Chris sighed, he didn't know why but he was like an open book to his lover, while normally he could hide his emotions and feelings easily for others. "Look Evan I..."

Evan didn't let him finish as he shook his head sadly. "Why do you keep thinking so lowly of yourself? Why do you keep thinking you aren't good enough?"

"Because you can do better than me" Chris answered, already knowing his lover wouldn't like that answer at all.

Evan let out a frustrated cry and threw his hands in the air. "Why? Why the hell do you keep saying that Chris? You made me happier than I've been in a very long time, but yet you keep saying stuff like this, that you aren't good enough. Well I got news for you Chris Jericho, you are!" Evan yelled at him.

Slowly Chris cocked his head. He should be angry at the younger man for yelling at him but to his own surprise he wasn't, frankly he was rather amused. "And how do you know that, huh? How do you know you won't leave me for someone, more around your age?" he asked calmly.

He saw Evan rolling his eyes in obvious annoyance and irritation. "I don't know because I'm not a damn psychic!" the high flyer shouted. He than took a deep breath, calming himself. "I could ask you the same thing Chris. How do you know we won't be happy together for a very long time, maybe even till one of us dies?"

He watched his lover with a blank expression for a while, then slowly Chris started to smile. This was one of the reasons why he liked, maybe even loved Evan so much. The guy was extremely stubborn and didn't take his shit like everyone else did.

He saw how Evan sighed and then crawled on the bed, sitting on his knees next to him. "Look I know you've been through a lot in your life and I can understand that it's hard for you to open up again to someone, I really do. But please do me a favor and don't be so damn negative about yourself" Evan told him softly.

As he looked in those big brown pleading eyes Chris found that it was impossible to deny those eyes or Evan in total for that matter. So he breathed out slowly, almost like a sigh. "I can't just stop Evan" he told the younger man, knowing he had to be realistic, but smiled softly as he brought his hand up so he could caress Evan's face. "But I can try and do my very best. Is that okay with you too?"

Evan nodded slowly to his relief and then slowly a grateful smile appeared on Evan's delicious lips. Damn he thought, did the younger man know how fucking sexy he looked right now? He guessed not, but looking at those lips it gave him an idea. "You know now that that's settled how about I get some distraction from all that negative thinking" he suggested with a smirk and before Evan could respond he pulled the younger man on top of him.

"Chris" Evan shrieked, wiggling to get away, but Chris wouldn't let him and only held him tightly with a big grin. Evan continued to wiggle and struggle against him and Chris had to bit his lip to stop a moan when Evan's leg rubbed against his crotch. It didn't go unnoticed by Evan who immediately stopped, looking at him with big innocent eyes full with disbelief as his cheeks turned bright red. Chuckling Chris tangled his fingers in the high flyers brown hair and pulled him close, kissing those lovely lips softly waiting for Evan to respond. Once the younger man did he turned them around so he was on top and started to devour the younger mans mouth.

Evan moaned underneath him and bucked his hips against Chris's. "You like that my little high flyer?" he murmured against the brunette his lips.

Moaning again Evan brought his small hands up to Chris chest and started pushing him away. "Chris we can't" he panted lightly.

Pulling away a little Chris frowned, not pleased to say the least. "And why the hell not?"

"House show" Evan answered with big sad eyes. Cursing Chris remembered the house show they still had, it was what Evan was getting ready for just moments ago. "Sorry" Evan whispered, sounding so innocent.

Looking down at his lovers sad face, the watery brown eyes he realized he couldn't stay mad, Evan was such a sweetheart, a sweet innocent angel. Smiling softly he kissed the tip of Evan's nose. "It's okay my little energy ball, it's not your fault."

Immediately Evan's face cleared up. "Love you" he whispered, smiling brightly.

A big smile spread on his face at hearing those words and he realized that he was really falling deeply in love with the guy. "And I'm happy to have you my little energy ball."

The younger man smiled widely, knowing Chris wasn't ready to return _those_ feelings yet and was happy with everything he got.

"So ready to go then? Chris asked him.

"Yep, even packed your things" Evan told him.

He cocked his head, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" Evan nodded. Shaking his head in disbelief he laughed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

It earned him a playful slap on the back of his head by Evan. "Don't you start again" the younger man told him sternly but with a smile.

Chris chuckled. "I won't."

"Good" Evan nodded. "Now get off me so we can go."

"Yes boss" Chris smiled, rolling off of the younger man. Evan jumped off the bed and walked to the mirror to check if Chris hadn't messed up his hair. Smiling he walked behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the small waist. "Don't worry darling, you look perfect."

"Shut up you" Evan said playfully glaring at him through the mirror. "And just so you know _we_ look good."

"We huh" Chris teased, kissing Evan's little neck.

"Yeah just look at us."

He did, long and hard actually and he couldn't deny that Evan was right. They did look good together, almost like a perfect couple. Evan with his dark hair and him with his blond hair, a little bigger in everything compared to his little lover.

"Come on let's go" Evan said after they stood there for he a while. He bowed and grabbed their bags handing one to Chris before grabbing Chris hand. With a smile Chris let Evan lead him out of the room. Maybe, just maybe this thing they had would really work. He sure as hell hoped it would because Evan, his little energy ball might just be perfect for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think by reviewing. All reviews are very much appreciated and make me as writer very happy!**


End file.
